fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Bank
Die Royal Bank of Saint Martin, die königliche Bank, steht am Marktplatz von Saint Martin. Der Bau ist äußerlich eher einfach und besteht aus Holz wie die meisten anderen Häuser auch, aber die eigentliche Sicherheit besteht im Tresor. Geschichte Salazars Rache Im Jahr 1751Der Film spielt nach der englischsprachigen Graphic Novel zum Film im Jahr 1751. soll die Bank feierlich eingeweiht werden und ist für die Einweihungsfeier mit der britischen Flagge geschmückt. Der Marktplatz ist gesteckt voll mit den Bürgern von Saint Martin, die diese neue und sichere Bank bestaunen wollen. Bürgermeister Dix hat lange darauf hingearbeitet, dass seine Insel und seine Stadt eine Filiale dieser Bank bekommt, denn eine sichere Bank bedeutet, dass die besseren Gesellschaftsschichten Interesse an Saint Martin bekommen könnenElizabeth Rudnick, "Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales", Disney Press 2017, Kapitel 3, S. 44. Der Tresor ist fünf Zoll stark und wiegt eine britische Tonne, wie Dix seinen Bürgern voller Stolz mitteilt. Nach allem, was er dazu gehört hat, ist weder ein einzelner Mann noch eine ganze Armee dazu in der Lage, das Gold zu rauben, das in dieser Bank verwahrt wird. In seiner Freude lässt Dix Bankdirektor Krill den Tresor öffnen – und bekommt Zweifel an der Einbruchsicherheit des neuen Tresors. Denn zum Entsetzen der Zeugen der Bankeröffnung befindet sich der sturzbetrunkene Captain Jack Sparrow, seines Zeichens Pirat, schlafend darin. Und er ist nicht allein. Als die Soldaten, die den Piraten erschießen sollen, den Feuerbefehl verweigern, weil noch eine Frau im Tresor ist, wiegelt Dix ab und sagt, sie sollten sich nicht um das lose Frauenzimmer kümmern. Bankdirektor Krill bringt den Bürgermeister fast zu einem Herzanfall, als er darauf hinweist, dass es sich um des Bürgermeisters Gemahlin handelt, die den Tresor mit dem Piraten geteilt hat. Völlig entsetzt jammert Dix: „Frances?!“ Kaum ist Frances Dix aus dem Schussbereich geflüchtet, als die Soldaten schießen, aber den berühmt-berüchtigten Piraten verfehlen. Damit nicht genug, treiben die ahnungslosen Soldaten mit ihren Schüssen drei Pferdegespanne in die Flucht, die hinter der Bank von Sparrows sechsköpfiger Crew in dicke Taue eingeschirrt sind, die am Tresor befestigt sind. Die in Panik durchgehenden Pferde reißen den Tresor von den viel zu schwach geratenen Fundamenten. Die Bodenbefestigungen des Tresors halten dem Zug nicht stand – die Holzwand des Bankgebäudes aber doch. Den Piraten gelingt es nicht, den Tresor aus dem Haus zu reißen. Dafür sind die Fundamente des Bankgebäudes ebenso schwach wie die des Tresors. Statt nur den Tresor mit den Pferdegespannen abzuschleppen, nehmen die Piraten gleich das ganze Bankgebäude mit. Bei der wilden Flucht mit der nun höchst mobilen Immobilie gehen Hausanbauten zu Bruch, Leinen mit Wäsche werden abgerissen, beim Abbiegen in eine Seitenstraße wird die Front des Kartenhauses Swift & Sons zerfetzt. Die kurze Geschichte der Royal Bank von Saint Martin endet in einem Trümmerhaufen am Tor der Stadtmauer, an der das Gebäude in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wird und den die Piraten verfolgenden Soldaten das Tor vorläufig unpassierbar macht. Es ist unbekannt, ob ein Ersatz für das so zerstörte Bankhaus in Saint Martin errichtet wird. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Gebäude Kategorie:Haus auf einer Insel Kategorie:Haus in der Karibik Kategorie:Haus auf Saint Martin Kategorie:Haus in Salazars Rache